1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates methods and systems for enhancing the effectiveness of cleaning compositions, such as concentrated cleaning liquids, by “energizing” all, or a portion, of the water that is employed in the compositions, or by diluting aqueous or non-aqueous concentrated cleaning compositions with “energized” water, and to cleaning compositions that have been enhanced in this manner.
2. Background
Conventional, commercial and other cleaning chemicals are often sold as concentrates and super concentrates that are diluted (generally according to recommendations of the manufacturer) prior to use to provide a proper solution strength for various applications, and for the best economy. Many of these chemicals are diluted 10:1 to 50:1 by hand (i.e. the chemical is measured out and added to a predetermined amount of water to achieve the recommended dilution). Disadvantageously, this method is typically not consistent. For example, five people who are all following the same instructions will generally end up with five different concentrations of chemical cleaner. This often results in an overuse of the cleaner, or in too strong of a cleaning product being applied to an object or surface during cleaning.
For many cleaning chemicals to be effective at higher dilution ratios, they must be formulated with very strong, sometimes dangerous, ingredients. Additionally, after use, these products must properly be discarded. If they are poured down a drain, they may fill water systems with harsh chemical products, and human beings that handle them may develop skin and eye burns.
Further, many aqueous and non-aqueous cleaning compositions, whether in the form of a liquid or other concentrate, or a non-concentrate, disadvantageously are very expensive. Such expense becomes even more significant when large areas, such as floors or walls, or numerous areas, are to be cleaned. Moreover, such cleaning compositions, which often include harsh chemicals, can cause health problems to humans and animals if vapors are inhaled, or if they become present on the skin or in the eyes.
It would be beneficial to provide inexpensive, safe and reliable methods and systems for enhancing the effectiveness of aqueous and/or non-aqueous cleaning compositions, such as concentrated cleaning liquids, as well as enhanced cleaning compositions.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,332 (“the 332 patent”) discloses an apparatus that is designed to manufacture a relatively large quantity of living water for a home or business. The apparatus includes a plurality of ampuls (cylindrically-shaped containers) that are longitudinally aligned and connected together to enable the water delivered to the upper ampul to flow in a vortex pattern from the upper ampul to the lower ampul. Each ampul has a water dispensing unit which facilitates the flow of the water in a vortex pattern therein, and includes a longitudinally aligned neck with several pairs of magnets longitudinally aligned on the neck that create magnetic fields around the water as it flows in a vortex pattern through the neck. The apparatus is designed to be connected to a household water supply system, and includes a holding tank and control valve. In contrast with the methods and systems of the present invention, which do not require, and preferably do not have, a vortex flow or other type of a circulation system, which energize a substance or composition just prior to (including during) use, and which typically do not store an “energized” substance or composition, the '332 patent does not discuss cleaning, requires a vortex flow, does not “energize” water just prior to, or during, use and uses a holding system for collecting water that has left the lower ampul, thus, permitting the magnetic properties of the water to dissipate during storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,093,287 (“the 287 patent”) discloses a magnetic processing treatment facility for subjecting a fluid flow to magnetic energy. The facility is integrated into an agricultural spray apparatus, and is stated to be effective in increasing the water solubility of chemical agents such as herbicides, pesticides, fertilizer, nutrient liquids and other liquids for agricultural use that are dispersed as a spray solution over an application area. The magnetically treated chemical solution is also stated to exhibit enhanced activity in terms of crop growth and pesticide and weed control. The treatment facility utilizes a magnetic core device having a resident permanent magnet for generating a magnetic field that is applied to a fluid volume passing through the device. In contrast with the methods and systems of the present invention, the '287 patent does not discuss cleaning or the use of any Gauss strength. (Permanent magnets are produced in a wide variety of Gauss strengths.) Further, the '287 patent describes the use of a storage system for the magnetically treated chemical solution, thereby permitting magnetic properties to dissipate therefrom, a pump and a spray dispersal unit. In contrast, the methods and systems of the present invention typically do not use a storage system, and do not require the use of a pump or a spray dispersal unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,602,411 (“the 411 patent”) discloses a magnetic treating apparatus of water in which a combination of permanent magnets and an electric conductor is employed to increase the current generated in the apparatus. The apparatus is used for treating or conditioning potable water, industrial water, water passed through a building conduit, hot-springs, gardening water and recycled water in a factory. In contrast with the '411 patent, which requires the use of an electrical current, and the presence of at least two magnetic fields, with one being perpendicular to the other, in the methods and systems of the present invention, the “energized” composition has an ability to exhibit an enhanced activity in the absence of an electrical current, and with the presence of only one magnetic field. Also in contrast with the '411 patent, in the methods and systems of the invention, the N or S poles, or both, of the one or more magnets employed does not need to be aligned with, or positioned towards, or opposite to, the N or S poles, or both, of one or more other magnet. Further, the '411 patent does not discuss cleaning.